


not wrong tho

by MiniNephthys



Series: Mash Gets a Little Swearing, as a Treat [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Mash asks Ophelia about a phrase she heard.
Series: Mash Gets a Little Swearing, as a Treat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217258
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	not wrong tho

**Author's Note:**

> this is my 1,300th fic! "Mini wasn't your 1,200th fic five months ago-" yes and what of it

“Ophelia?” Mash asks, biting her lip. “Do you know what a… ‘ben elef’ is?”

Ophelia sets down her book. “Where did you hear that?”

“Doctor Roman called Beryl that today. I… don’t think it’s very nice.”

Most things that Beryl gets called aren’t. “My Hebrew isn’t very good, all I know how to do is ask about the bathroom, but I know Kirschtaria studied it. I’ll ask.”

(Kirschtaria looks at her with his usual impassive expression. “Why do you need to call someone ‘son of a thousand whores’?”

“I don’t!” And Mash definitely doesn’t need to learn this particular phrase.)


End file.
